Parentage: ‘OVROCKS03’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Aloe haworthioides plant (unpatented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Aloe descoingsii plant (unpatented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in January of 2009 at a greenhouse in Fallbrook, Calif. In March of 2010, one seedling was observed which exhibited an abundance of protuberances presenting as raised ribs and soft spines when compared to the parent plants and all other progeny. After confirming the stability of the unique characteristics first observed, the new plant was selected for commercialization and given the name, ‘OVROCKS03’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVROCKS03’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2010 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through eight subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.